A Legend That Could Never Be Told
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 6 – LEGENDARY: When Avatar Korra stumbles across a stack of letters, she discovers a forbidden love between Fire Lord Zuko and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Their love was a legend...a legend that could never be told.


**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 6 – LEGENDARY: Surprisingly, the concept for this prompt came pretty easily. Here's **_**A Legend That Could Never Told**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Tenzin," Korra called out, walking through the small house she currently called home, on the outskirts of the Republic City, "Tenzin, I thought, you were going to teach me some new airbending moves today. Tenzin!" Korra sighed heavily, slightly irritated that her mentor had suddenly disappeared.

She opened the door to Tenzin's bedroom, peeking in. But she was met with disappointment when she saw that no one was in the room.

"Ugh, where is that old fart?" Korra snapped, hands on her hips. She was about to leave when something on the bed caught her attention. Curiosity getting the best of her, Korra walked into the room, closing the door behind her. On the bed was a stack of letters, all in the same neat script. The signature at the end caught her attention.

_Love, Katara._

Katara. She was Tenzin's mother. Korra picked up the first letter and saw who the letter was too.

_Dear Zuko,_

Zuko. He had been Fire Lord after the end of the war. It wasn't odd that Katara would be writing to him, she had been Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe.

But this letter had _nothing _to do with business.

The letter read:

_Dear Zuko,_

_I can't stop thinking about our night together after your 21__st__ birthday party. I think I gave you the best gift of all, did I not?_

_I've been thinking about out night together for days now. Your lips against my own and then moving to my skin. Would it be completely cheesy to say that your lips set my skin ablaze? I think so but oh well, it's already written._

_Aang never handles me the way you do. When he makes love to me it's not as…passionate. Intoxicating. Beautiful. Glorious. I could go on all day._

_I know what we are doing is wrong…so why does it feel so right? I hate how we can't be together. I want to be with you. I love you._

_But I know our cultures would never accept it. And you don't need such trouble as to convince your court to let you have a Water Tribe born wife._

_I do enjoy the thrill of this forbidden affair. Like a saucy love story, right?_

_I'll be attending the meeting among the nations next month, can I expect to see you there?_

_Love, Katara._

The next letter as from Zuko.

_Dear Katara,_

_I started missing you the second you left. I often think back to our night together too. I may not be good with words, but I think you know exactly how I felt that night._

_My rebellious little minx, with all your screaming that night, I'm surprised that no one did catch us. And yes, I will be at the meeting, shall I see you there?_

_Love,_

_Zuko_

And the letters kept on going and going. Declarations of love, detailed descriptions of their passion filled nights together, enough to make the young Avatar blush.

She sat on Tenzin's bed, engrossed in the letters. It was like reading an extremely juicy romance novel.

The affair went on for years with apparently no one knowing, ending only after the birth of Aang and Katara's third child, when Katara could no longer travel back and forth to the Fire Nation and take care of three children at the same time. Her role as Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe was passed on someone else since she no longer had time to travel.

_I always have and always will love you._

These words were in both Zuko and Katara's final letters to each other. At least, the final letters Tenzin had.

"Hello Korra," a deep voice startled the young Avatar and she shot up, the letters falling back onto the bed.

"Tenzin!" she said, embarrassed at being caught, "I…um…I didn't mean to…the door was open…I got curious…" Tenzin walked over, grabbing the notes and straightening them out.

"So you know my mother's dirty little secret," Tenzin said, sitting down on the bed.

"H-How long have you know?" Korra asked.

"A while," Tenzin shrugged, "Apparently, a fire nation noble found them hidden, years after the death of Zuko and my mother. He held onto them and gave them to me when he found out I was my mother's son."

"How did this not get out?" Korra asked, "Surely _someone _found out after a while."

"If they did, it was never spoken of," Tenzin said, "The Fire Nation was already recovering from the war, do you have any idea what would have happened if word got out that the Fire Lord was cheating on his wife with a waterbender? Trust in the Fire Nation would crumble if it was known that their leader was involved in something so…taboo. And the war may have been over, but prejudices still existed. The marriage of a waterbender and a firebender would never have been accepted." Tenzin brushed his fingers over the letters.

"Are you…angry at your mother?" Korra asked, "For what she did."

"I was at first," Tenzin said, "And then I read more letters. She loved Fire Lord Zuko so much, I could tell just by how she wrote to him. And it must have been hard for them, sharing such a love that had to be kept secret." Tenzin sighed, picking up one letter and staring at it.

"Their love was…legendary," Tenzin said softly, and Korra had a feeling he was talking more to himself than her, "A legend…that could never be told."

**Hmmm…I kinda like how this came out. And it was pretty fun writing Korra for the first time :) I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
